LA NIÑA STING 1
by trixie sting 15
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic asi q qiero q me digan si le gusta o no , todo en la banda de shane estaba bien hasta q a trixie se convierte en una dulce niña x una babosa q ella encuentra


**LA NIÑA STING 1**

Todo estaba muy tranquilo n el refugio shane ELI estaba dandole alimento a sus balas,KORD jugando videojuegos y PRONTO peliando con su arsenal.

TRIXIE por otro lado esta jugando con sus babosas en el patio trasero(trasero jajaa infantil yo ),despues de un rato trix encuentra una babosa nueva que nunca abia visto esta babosa era azul la pansita, tenia antenas largas como la infierno,exeto q casi todo el cuerpo era rojo y tenia chusos en su esplada color celeste .

Hola pequeña que hases aquí sola pregunto la camarografa

la babosa solo chillo en señal de esplicarle lo preguntado

ella solo sonrio y la cogio entre su manos despues empezo a pensar que clase de babosa era hasta q escucho sus balas chillarle para q siguieran jugando con ellos.

Trix solo rio y siguio otro rato con sus municiones

**DENTRO DEL REFUGIO**

ELI se quedo viendo un rato a la camarografa sus babosa no sabian porque asia eso pero siguieron comiendo

KORD Y PRONTO por otro lado se reian del peli azul enamorado en voz baja

**VOLVIENDO CON TRIXIE**

Ella seguia con sus babosas pero ya estaban algo cansados de jugar y se durmieron

asi que se dentraria al refugio pero algo inesperado paso , su nueva babosa estornudo y voto un chuso de su espalda

trixie sintio algo en su hombro en eso se lo qito pero algo empezo a pasarle

**DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA**

nuestra querida camarografa ya no era la misma ,(bueno si es ella ) trixie sting era otra vez una niña de 5 años se asusto tanto que grito tan duro que sus babosas dormidas y la banda salieron a buscarla pero no encontron nada ,todos estaban estrañados por no ver a la chica ,y mas el shane

KORD busca el los arboles,PRONTO busco detras de las rocas y eli Busco en los arbustos

siguieron buscando a la chica. pero eli de encontrar a la camarografa encontro a una niña asustada detras de los arbusto(yo imagine q estaba asustada x no estar en su caverna)

-hola pequña que haces por aca sola pregunto el chico estendiendole la mano a la niña

ella solo la cogio y se levanto

ELI quedo atonito pues la niña se parecia mucho a su querida amiga

como te llamas pequña dijo el lanzador , me llamo trixie trixie sting

GUAU!CHICOS ENCONTRE A TRIX! Dicho eso la niña puso cara de estrañada

donde esta dijieron PRONTO Y KORD a la misma vez

aquí chicos dijo viendo a la pequeña

espera ella es trixie dijo KORD dicho eso eli se coloco frente a el .

-si kord ella es

-pero como

-mmm.. no lo se porque no le preuntamos a ella

dicho eso la pobre niña quedo mas confundida de los que estaba ella no los conocia asi que no dijo nada

cuantos años tienes dijo un molesto topo despeinado a la peliroja ,ella solo lo mira con cara seria y le dice arreglandose el cabello 5 años . Los lanzadores quedaron como estatuas por lo que dijo trixie

mmmm...estan bien dijo la niña

-si trixie solo que no sabemos como quedaste en esa edad dijo el shane

de que hablan ustedes ,yo los conocos

los lanzadores quedaron en shop otra ves por el comentario de la joven trixie y mas su mejor amigo (por asi decrlo)

despues de un rato de racionar le dijieron a la pequeña que dentrara a l refugio ella les contesto que no despues de que encontra a su babosa tornado la siguio asia el refugio (x alguna ra zon recordaba a su babosa)

-me pueden decir sus nombre porfavor dijo gentilmente la peliroja

- bueno soy KORD soy un troll de las cavernas y mecanico del grupo ,

yo querida señorita soy "PRONTO EL MAGNIFICO" soy un topo entre topo (eso lo saque del primer capitulo )

claro pronto, y yo trix soy ELI SHANE ,yo siempre soñe en conocer a un shane dijo una niña poniendo cara de avergonsada

enserio dijo feliz eli

si dijo llena de alegria trix aun con cara de avergonzada

ella via a decir algo pero le gano su estomago ,parece que tenemos a una jovencita hambienta dijo un mecanico sarcasticamente , hillendo a la cocina un rastreador gritando estan listos para comer mi famosa comida topoide dijo nuestro chef

NO! se escucharon gritos y chillidos en parte de los lanzadores y la babosas

trixie no sabia porque tanto drama por una simple comida y ella fue la unica que salio corriendo a donde estaba el vanidoso topo

eli la queria atrapar antes de que fuera donde pronto pero fue muy tarde KORD estara bien con la comida de pronto dijo preocupado el ojiazul

**EN LA COCINA**

trixie dentro

-espero que te guste mi comida hoy ise gusanos de salsa agridulce dijo orgullo el chef ( no se porque se me ocurrio ponerle a pronto asi)sirviendole a la hambrienta niña

ella solo comio un poco con cara de asco a la comida y de una grito AAAA...

**MIENTRAS UNOPREOCUPADOR LANZADORES EN LA SALA**

-eli tranquilo pareces su padre

-KORD! Dijo molesto nuestro lanzador favorito

-kord via a decir algo pero escucharon un grito en la cocina que lo asusto

mejor vamos a ver que paso alla dijieron unos preocupados lanzadores, sin decir nada mas salieron corriendo a la cocina

**EN EL PRESENTE**

TRIXIE ESTAS BIEN dijieron entrado a la cocina aterrados por el grito

-no lo estoy les susurro tan bajo señalando dijo la niña poniendo cara de asco

-aaaaa x eso dijo KORD un poco aliviado

-Aaaaa..pronto estoy muy llena con tu "DELICIOSA"comida

-esta bien pero te servire otro poco mas tarde

-esta bien dijo TRIX un poco en tono de noo mas xfavor no es sufrido mucho ya(que eso es lo q creo q pensaba trixie)

saben algo tenemos q averiguar lo q le paso a trix chicos dijo un preocupado eli x no volover a su amiga normal

estamos deacuerdo eli dijieron a la misma vez los lanzadores

CONTINUARA

CHAN CHAN que a ra eli para recuperar a su amor


End file.
